


Not Strictly Business

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beryl4, F/F, Super Santa Femslash 2020, happy holidays, it's dumb and gay, supercat, supersantafemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara regales her friends with the story of how she and Cat really got together, like actually, not secretly or fakely this time.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Not Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beryl4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/gifts).



> This was written for Beryl4 for the Super Santa Femslash 2020 collection! I tried to keep this fairly restrained at first, but like, nah. I hope you enjoy Beryl, though, fair warning, it is really, really loosely based on the prompt (sorry), and happy holidays! 
> 
> Prompt: Fake dating/fake relationship. Either Cat or Kara needs a date or needs to fake she is in a relationship. The other offers/agrees to help.

"Did you just have no sense left in your whole, thick, impenetrable skull???" 

Alex, of course, is being dramatic. Kara has lots of senses still in her skull, that's where they live after all. So much good a biomedical degree did, huh. She did, though, agree to date, but not really date, her boss for like three weeks, a month, maybe two, tops! 

It's not nearly as big a deal as Alex is making this out to be.

_Supergirl and Catco, Not Strictly Business??_

Well, okay, this doesn't look great, but she can explain, really!

\---

"The only logical solution to this is for us to fake-date." Kara brings her fist down into her palm. She'd done the calculus, running wouldn't work. Heck even bribery almost certainly wouldn't work either, these people were just too nosy. 

Journalists… no wonder people don't like her or her colleagues.

"What? Me and my assistant? My _much younger_ assistant?" Cat places a single hand on her hip and gives her a look that could wither other looks. "Is this not exactly the kind of scandal we're attempting to avoid?"

Huh? Obviously not, "No, you and Supergirl, clearly. And besides," She waves a hand, "technically we're the same age and I'll outlive Carter's children's children, assuming he wants kids, of course, so what's that matter anyway?"

Cat blinks, her eyes narrowing. She's smart though, she'll figure it out in a moment… her eyes widen, and there! She's got it.

"This… may not be the worst plan I've ever heard."

\----

"You fake dated your boss so you could secretly date your boss?!?!" Nia stares down into her wine and clutches at her head. “Even I couldn’t have dreamed this up!”

“So wait, wait, when did you like, actually start dating?” Winn flaps his arms and waves at the pinned and stringed corkboard. Really, this wasn’t so complicated that they needed to get all conspiracy theory on this.

Alex tosses back another whisky and waves her hand above her head. Oops, looks like she’s clocking out. Kara turns back to Winn and frowns, “When I said! Look, it’s not that complicated…”

\----

Cat taps her foot on the balcony and Kara slinks over… or at least, as slink as she can while floating dozens of stories above the ground. “Well, that went well.” Cat clinks her glass down onto the railing and looks at her. She’s got the ghost of a smile in her eyes though, so she’s probably not in _that_ much trouble, right? “So, not Kara Danvers, hmm?” 

Kara plops her chin down on the railing, still floating above the city and puppy-dog-eyes up at Cat. “You already knew and we both know I’m terrible at lying.” 

“You hardly seemed to be trying.” Cat chuckles and pats her on the head. “Really, a child could do better.” 

She doesn’t smell like smoke and ash anymore, but Kara does and with each stroke of Cat’s fingers more soot floats from her hair. “Maybe I wasn’t trying.” She stares down at the cement beneath Cat’s feet. It’s such an odd mixture, just chunks of sand and grit held up by a monstrosity of physics. 

Cat’s hand stills and there’s that pressure around them again. It keeps popping up at inopportune times. It tastes like the air right before lightning strikes. “I’d rather begun to wonder.”

“I hated lying to you, even badly.”

“I know.”

The sun starts to rise and the air around them finally clears. 

\-----

“Kara, they’re going to find out that you’re Supergirl.” Cat whispers into her mouth. But would that really be so bad? 

She hums and kisses Cat again. They’re curled up on Cat’s balcony and there’s something about telescope lenses but Cat’s face is soft and she’s warm and groans every time Kara kisses with a touch too much vigor. 

“Kara,” Cat pushes her back and rolls her eyes. “I’m serious, we can’t be out on the balcony like this. It’s December and you hardly have any clothes on.”

“We can just say that you’re keeping me warm.” Kara grins and Cat nearly smacks her. Kara laughs, Cat shaking her beautiful head, sending her hair bouncing around her face. 

“You aren’t wearing your glasses either, and you’ve been dropping by from the air rather than walking up. People aren’t stupid you know.” She pushes to her feet and pats Kara’s cheek. “We need to be more careful.” 

\-----

“Well at least someone was worried.” Alex grumbles.

“Shhhhh, we’re finally getting to the juicy part!!”

\------

Cat pats her on the cheek, her beautiful eyes, like galaxies of warmth and love. She’s but a goddess, trapped in a mortal form. The night around her seemingly blackens more as she emits light like the angel she is. Her graceful hips sway as she saunters back into the office, so enticing. And her -

\---- 

“Alex, stop gagging on your vodka! And come on Kara, how did you get to the whole fake dating thing??”

\----

They hadn’t gotten too close in a while. Almost a month of dating, nearly tossed away because Cat caught one too many cameras aimed at her. They hadn’t really, really been on a date. Mainly just a lot of kissing and Cat’s fantastic penthouse juice bar. But Cat was so pretty and good with Carter and a really good kisser and just, lovely.

But she was really good at pushing people away, so drastic measures had to be taken. 

_Supergirl and Catco, Not Strictly Business??_

Cat fwapped the article down on her desk and half the editors in the room visibly grimaced. They’d seen the shadowy, grainy photos of their boss kissing a blond woman, but well… The high-resolution picture of Cat swept up in Supergirl’s arms, in a very passionate kiss, was kind of damning. 

“We will do interviews and the like later, but right now, _all of you_ are going to figure out who took this photo. _Now_.” Cat stood and the editors scattered like deer before a grizzly bear. 

Kara took hopeful and scared glances from the fleeing editors and stood her ground. She checked, and not a soul was looking in their fishbowl. She stepped forward and cracked a smile. “I sure think that worked.” 

Cat sighed and sat back down. “Indeed, it sure will be a headache for a while though.” 

“Yeah, but at least we can kiss in public now and no one will suspect what’s really up.” Kara flashed a grin and she turned to step back into the bullpen. She didn’t fail to notice the smile curling up Cat’s lips.

\-----

“Awww, that’s cute, did she really smile?” 

“Shush, that’s nice, but like, what about the whole death threat thing? What happened to the dating then?”

\----

The note floated from Cat’s fingers, tumbling through the air. Her face was losing color and Kara tore through the air toward her. She barely avoided shattering the glass of the penthouse before she got her boots on the floor. 

“They have him.” Cat’s fingers curled around her arms and everything in Kara lit on fire. 

She could find him. She would. They couldn’t be far. Not yet. She just had to focus. 

The floorboards creaked under her feet - Cat’s breath hiccupped - a leaf hit the side of the penthouse - a car honked - “-No, we can’t have quail-” - a van groaned under its load - the city hummed with life - a bird called in the night - a panicked breath - a scream for help - crying in a bedroom - a train - planes - laughter - snowfall - a dropped plate - breaths - heartbeats - the pressure of continents grinding against each other - “Supergirl” - “Supergirl!” - “Super-” - “Kara” 

She squeezed Cat’s arms and whipped from the room. “Kara” his voice was horribly muffled, he must be gagged. Car alarms blared around her as she pushed past the air molecules around her. She couldn’t really feel them, mainly just a lessening pressure as she went faster and faster. She couldn’t hear him now, but she could see him. 

The roof of the train caught fire as she punched through it. They’d tried to line it with lead, but paint peels away. She didn’t feel any heat. There he was, bound and gagged but not a hair on his head was hurt. 

Good.

The breath swirling through his lungs quickened and the men around them crumpled with muted screams. She didn’t take her eyes from him. 

“Hey buddy, sorry it took me so long to find you.” She pulled the gag from his mouth and shredded the ropes around his arms. “Are you okay, Carter?” 

Carter nodded, “Yeah, I’ve only been here for like, half an hour… uhm… your eyes look really cool like that, but uhm, the train roof is on fire.” He pointed up and everything looked hazy white, but yes, the roof was definitely on fire.

“Hmm.” Kara blew out the flames and, when no others came to get them, she picked Carter up into a hug. 

“Thanks, Kara.” 

“No, this is definitely my fault. I’m sorry, Carter.”

“Did you ask them to kidnap me?”

Kara shook her head and pushed gently up from the train floor and back out into the night. 

“Then you haven’t done anything to be sorry for. Don’t blame other people’s actions on yourself.”

“... you sound an awful lot like your mom.”

“I know, but you’re the one who said she was a smart lady and that I should listen to her.”

“Ugh, true.” Kara wrapped her cape around him and pressed a very soft kiss to the top of his head. The rest of the flight back was quiet. 

“-had a report about Supergirl half-destroying a train, so I think she found them.” Alex’s tinny voice came from the end of the phone pressed to Cat’s ear. “And since she broke the sound barrier, she probably didn’t think to protect her ear-peice, which is why she hasn’t called in.” 

Cat breathed deeply and Kara dropped from the sky into the backyard. “Okay, thank you.” 

“Yeah, we’re trying to track down who planned this too. But hey, don’t worry, Supergirl will keep your son safe.”

“I know.” The phone went silent as Kara floated through the still-open back window. Cat met her eyes and nearly tripped forward. She crushed Carter against Kara in a hug and Kara wrapped them all up in her arms. 

There weren’t many tears, and Cat’s breathing slowed quickly, but they stayed like that until Carter started to squirm. “Okay, lets get you both cleaned up and fed and then I think it’s time for bed.”

Carter nodded, hugged them both again, and trotted off to his room. Cat watched him go, hugging her arms to her chest. 

“Cat…” Kara scuffed her boot on the floor. “I should go…”

Cat snapped her head around and squinted. “No, you shouldn’t. We’ll be safer with you here and your sister and her goons are already working on how this happened. You may as well get cleaned up and fed in the meantime.”

“But this was probably because-”

“I know.” Cat held up her hand. “And we’ll talk about that. But not tonight, alright?”

Kara nodded and blew out a heavy breath. 

“Now, chop chop, go shower, call your sister, and then come and help me with dinner.” Cat turned toward the kitchen but Kara reached out for her hand.

They didn’t say anything, just looked at each other, until Cat squeezed Kara’s hand and slipped away.

\-----

“And then I yelled at you for almost ten minutes.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.”

“No one wants to hear about that, get on with it!”

\----

The cabin wasn’t much, compared to the penthouse, but it would do. They’d left some subtle, yet findable clues to their location, so now all they had to do was wait. But Carter was with Alex, secured in a DEO black-site and not even Kara knew where that was. Cat wouldn’t ever take chances with him. 

So it was just Cat, Kara, and a rather chilly cabin deep in the Minnesota wilderness. 

“This is a god-awful place.” Cat thunked her bag down on the coffee table with a humph. “Couldn’t we have left subtle hints to a safehouse in the Bahamas?”

Kara grinned, “I think that would probably be a bit too obvious.” 

They puttered around, settling in, it would probably be a few days before anyone caught up to them. Though, Cat’s response to the death threat, on national television, would likely speed them up a bit. She hadn’t exactly been complimentary of their attempts.

It’d been a tad tense since Carter’s kidnapping. They hadn’t talked yet, what with the hurried leave from the city, and Kara was starting to get jittery with nerves. She didn’t want to push Cat because that would never end well, but all of this had been her idea and then Carter had been kidnapped… 

Kara came out of the kitchen (just checking their supplies of course, she definitely hadn’t been stress snacking) to find Cat crouched in front of the fireplace. She’d stacked literally all of the firewood in the fireplace, nicely, but was attempting to light the wood itself with matches. It was kind of cute and Kara crouched down next to her to light the wood a little faster.

The wood caught quickly under her eyes and Cat scoffed. “Show-off. I would have had it if this place had any proper kindling.” She leaned sideways and bumped Kara with her shoulder. She didn’t pull away though.

“Oh? How many fires have you started, Cat?” 

“Actual or metaphorical?”

Kara tossed her head back and laughed. The metaphorical fires were probably innumerable. 

Neither moved for a while, until Cat shifted so more of Kara was between her and the fire. “I know we should talk, but since we have a few days, it would be nice to just be on vacation with an attractive woman for a day or two.” 

“Cat Grant on vacation?”

“I know, I know, this wouldn’t be my first pick for a location, but may as well take advantage while we can.” 

Cat’s hand was just within reach and Kara gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. “I’d like that.” 

\-----

The cabin stayed a tad chilly, even with the fire, so after some more unpacking they settled on the couch with blankets and hot tea. Cat had her computer and a little hotspot with her phone so she could check emails. Alex hadn’t been happy, frowning at any connectivity on an escape mission, but technically, they weren’t really hiding, so strict adherence to protocol wasn’t necessary. 

Kara’s phone was pinging away at her desk or home, wherever Winn was. But she did have her latest crochet project… which was a better theoretical project than actual project. Sure, she could just use some superspeed to trial-and-error the scarf into completion, but where was the fun in that? Besides, Eliza would almost definitely appreciate the somewhat clumsy stitches, probably.

She’d just pulled out another row after a missed stitch when Cat’s computer started to slip. Kara reached over to hold it still and, oh, Cat’s head was slumped over and her face was slack. Kara almost jumped with concern until she heard a tiny snore. She’d never really seen Cat sleep before. 

Unconscious, sure, what CEO isn’t chloroformed every now and then? And she’d seen Cat jerking awake from falling asleep at her desk, but not actually asleep. They hadn’t really slept in the same bed more than twice and Cat always woke up early. Honestly, it was a miracle when both of them weren’t called in to work half the nights of the week. 

She had a little crook to her lips from where her head sat. She looked so peaceful and a little chilly. Kara took the blanket from around her own legs, shifting the laptop to the coffee table, and gently laid the blanket out over Cat’s arms. Cat shifted sideways, into the blanket, and Kara smiled. 

She was so beautiful. Her eyelids twitched every now and then, hopefully with a good dream, and her breaths came slow and even. If only she could always be this at peace. 

\-----

“We really don’t need an in-depth review of what your girlfriend looks like while sleeping, Kara.” Alex threw a pretzel at her and grunted when Kara caught it without looking.

“Yes we do,” Nia clapped, “This is romantic, and I love it.”

“Yeah, Alex.” James flicked a paper football through the goal Winn was holding up. “And besides, I hear you like to watch your beau when she’s sleeping too.”

Alex whipped around, “She told you that??”

\----

Cat was still _beautifully_ sleeping when the fire started to burn a little low. There wasn’t any more wood in the cabin, so Kara wandered outside to see if there was a woodshed or stack or something. The sun had almost set, but that didn’t really matter since Kara could see just about as well in the dark as in the light. Luckily there was a woodshed and the wood inside was nice and dry. She grabbed a few logs and headed back over toward the cabin. 

Hmm, for being fully-stocked, this wood was pretty big. It probably wouldn’t fit in the fireplace, it certainly wouldn’t burn well. She placed the logs on the porch and grumbled back over to the shed. She hadn’t chopped firewood since Midvale. Aaaand, she wouldn’t be chopping wood here either, there was no axe. Cool, fully-stocked her butt. 

She zipped back over to the porch and stared down at the wood. This was going to be messy. She pulled off her coat and rolled up her sleeves before crouching down to pick up a log. She really didn’t want splinters in her shirt though. No one was around either… she’d hear them. 

She pulled her shirt up, slipping the hem under her bra, and set the log against her stomach. There, now there was probably only the chance of wood dust getting everywhere. She worked her fingers into the middle of the stump and pulled just a tiny bit, no sense in flinging the wood into space. The wood creaked but didn’t give way. 

Huh, impressive wood. She pulled again, with just a bit more oomph this time and-

The door to the cabin clicked open as the log in her hands split apart into nice, even pieces. Kara looked up, stomach free of wood, with one chunk in each hand. Cat stood with her hand on the doorknob and her eyebrows nearly to her hairline.

“Uh, there was no axe.” 

“Uhuh.” Cat stared directly at her stomach and bit back a grin. “And that required you to get half naked?” 

Kara dropped the pieces in her hands and moved to yank her shirt down. “This is hardly ‘half naked’-”

“Oh, no no,” Cat waved her hand, shut the door, and leaned back against it. “Don’t let me stop you, please continue.” Kara paused and narrowed her eyes. “Well? The fireplace isn’t going to stock itself.” 

Kara picked up another log, still squinting over at Cat, and slowly pulled it apart. Cat had, well, a cheshire grin. It was unnerving. But Kara kept pulling logs apart while Cat continued watching, seemingly intent to watch wood splinter. Which was weird. Well, wood splintering was kind of cool, the actual cells of the wood didn’t come apart but there was this lining between the cells that broke away. Nifty how biology worked. She’d have to google if that bit between the cells had a name. There wasn’t exactly a lot of biology research about plants on Krypton, everything was either about Kryptonians or materials to keep them separate from everything outside. 

Did woody plants have the same thing? Or were they too different from trees to-

\----

“Can we please get back to Cat staring at your abs?” 

“No, no, the wood conversation is fascinating, like, were you thinking about tree sap?”

“No, I thought that was _in_ the tree’s cells. Maybe the liner isn’t really a liquid?”

“Kara, focus, Cat’s staring at your abs as you rip logs apart, what happens next?”

\----

Right well, whatever the tree thing was called, eventually she finished pulling the logs apart and brushed her stomach and arms off. There was an unfortunate amount of wood dust, but she got the majority of it off. 

Cat was still just staring, looking particularly smug for some reason. So Kara just carted the wood inside and stacked enough wood into the fire for it to burn for quite some time. She lasered it too, just in case. 

“Does any of that hurt?” Cat stepped forward, reaching up toward Kara’s eyes. “I’ve always wondered-”

“Ah, it’ll be hot.” Kara caught her hand before she could get burnt. “It doesn’t hurt, it just feels… weird, I don’t really know how to describe it.”

Cat hummed, “And the strength? Wood isn’t exactly a forgiving material when I hit it.” 

Kara rubbed her thumb over Cat’s knuckles, thinking. “No, when I really hit something though I feel pressure.” 

“I see.” Cat reached up with her other hand and quirked an eyebrow.” 

“Ah yeah, should be cool enough by now.” Kara ducked her head down, until Cat could easily reach to brush her fingers over Kara’s eyes and cheeks. It was a little odd, but Cat’s fingers were nice and soft, pressing just enough that Kara could feel them. 

She took her time, prodding gently, and stepping closer. Kara could hear her heartbeat thudding away. She smelled nice too, even after a day in the kind of dusty cabin. 

“I bet you don’t use moisturizer, do you?” Cat took the last step forward between them and laid her head against Kara’s shoulder. “Ridiculous.” 

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat, pressing her cheek to Cat’s hair. “No, sorry.” They stayed wrapped in a hug for quite a while. After Cat wormed her fingers under Kara’s jacket, of course.

They hadn’t been dating for long, and Cat hadn’t opposed dating Supergirl publicly, just Kara, maybe… they needed to talk, but this was far too nice and they had time. Days probably. Hopefully.

Cat had just started to shift on her feet when Kara’s stomach let out a totally obnoxious growl. “All that wood splitting made you hungry hmm?” She pulled away, looking wonderfully warm with a little smile on her lips. 

Kara couldn’t help smiling back. “Nah, it was probably lasering things with my eyes.” She swung Cat’s hand between them and pulled them toward the kitchen. 

“Would that work for hair removal?” 

“I doubt it, I’d probably laser through your leg.” 

“I wasn’t thinking about my leg hair, but good to know.”

“What?”

“So, do you want pasta, or pasta?”

“Wait, what hair, Cat?”

“Hopefully none in our pasta.”

\-----

They made so much pasta that even Kara couldn’t eat it all. There was a pint of old ice cream in the freezer though, so Kara put a dent into that instead. 

They were brushing their teeth when Kara walked into the bedroom for the first time. In a completely unrelated note, who decided that including only one bed in a safehouse was a good idea? Who furnished safehouses? 

Kara pointed to the bed and then back to the living room, mumbling past her toothbrush, “Ew wan mm tu sleb der?” 

Cat frowned before frowning more, “No, Kara, I don’t think you need to sleep on the couch.” She turned the corner into the bathroom, before poking her head back out. “Besides, it will be more than chilly when the fire dies down.” 

Kara grunted, she’d been used as a portable furnace before. It was hungry work, but it was honest. She could do that. 

They made their way to bed, each changing into old shirts and shorts. Cat laughed when she saw Kara’s Supergirl shorts but Kara vowed to get the last laugh. She’d get Cat a pair of her own Supergirl shorts, with hearts too. 

Cat crawled into the right side and Kara followed on the left. The bed wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but it’d do. Cat immediately put her feet against Kara’s leg though. Again, hungry but honest work. Kara bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

They settled in, the cabin slowly growing colder around them. Kara couldn’t feel the cold, but Cat migrated until she was pressed against Kara’s side, so it was probably chilly. Her back set against Kara’s side and Kara wasn’t sure if she should turn over and hug Cat, or just stay put. 

Their last week had been so hectic, no wonder Cat had passed out on the couch. Maybe that was why she was taking a while to fall asleep now. Good thing she could keep them both warm. Cat was so soft next to her. She really did love Cat. That had been apparent for a while now. 

This was still so new though, and it’d all been complicated by the whole sort of pretending to date her as Supergirl. Ugh, what a terrible idea that ended up being. But… she hadn’t been willing to date her as Kara publicly so… what was she supposed to do?

“Kara, I can hear you thinking from here. Just spill so I can sleep.” 

Kara bit her lip. “I know you wanted to wait to talk, and this is probably dumb, but… Do you like me because of my powers?” 

“What?” Cat turned over, frowning. “As in, did I want to start a relationship with you because you have superpowers?” 

Kara nodded and flushed pink. “I know, it’s just, you didn’t want to date me as Kara and-”

“Kara, I’m not interested in you because of your powers, they’re a nice perk and certainly help to offset the imbalance in our relationship, between a CEO and her former assistant, but I was interested in you quite a bit before I realized you had powers.” Cat lifted her hand to Kara’s cheek. “The reason I didn’t want to publicly date you is because it would ruin your life.”

“Like publicly dating Supergirl has ruined yours?” Kara wrapped her hand around Cat’s and snuggled a little closer. 

Cat blinked and chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m not sure I would go so far as ‘ruined,’ I’ve been threatened before you came along.” She tucked her head against Kara’s shoulder, tangling their legs together. “We’re a real mess, hmm?”

“Mhh, it’s nice though.” Kara wrapped her arm around Cat’s shoulder, feeling her nod, before shimmying into a more comfortable position. This, this really was nice. Wait… “Wait, how long was ‘quite a bit before’?” 

“Go to sleep.” Cat mumbled.

“But-”

“Sleep.”

Well… shoot. 

\----

“What?? That’s it? Are you telling me that there was only one bed and you two didn’t do so much as kiss?” Nia shouted, quite a bit more inebriated than before.

Alex threw a pillow at her. “Hush, we’re getting to the good part!!” 

“What good part?”

“I show up soon!!” 

\----

The next morning found Cat’s hand up Kara’s shirt, actually most of Cat in Kara’s shirt. She’d migrated nearly entirely on top of Kara. Kara woke first and her deep breath almost toppled Cat off of her.

“Mmmmh, it’s cold.” Cat tried to burrow her face back under the blankets. 

“I should go relight the fire then.” Kara pressed a super light kiss to the top of Cat’s head and shifted to get up.

Cat tensed and held onto Kara’s harder. “No.” 

“No?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Kara settled back in and wrapped Cat up in her arms. Whatever that one show said, this was the good place.

\----

Eventually, Cat couldn’t sleep because of Kara’s stomach. But, after breakfast, they curled back up on the couch to snooze, check emails, and crochet. 

“What are you making?” Cat poked Kara with her toe and nodded to the yarn in her hands.

Kara held it up so it spread out more, “A scarf! It’s for Eliza for Hanukkah.” 

Cat typed a few sentences before looking back up. “Mhh, I didn’t know the Danvers were Jewish.” 

“They weren’t.” Kara put the crochet hooks down and frowned. Something wasn’t right. “It was the closest religion to what we Kryptonians believed… well some of us believed anyway.” She got up and crossed to the windows. 

“Kara?”

“I don’t think we have any more days, I think they’re here.” 

It was time to call Alex. 

\----

“Hell yeah!”

“Hush, oh my gosh, did you two make it?”

“You’ve seen both of them like three times since this all happened.”

\----

The attack came quickly, but Alex and her crew came quicker. They had kryptonite blades and chest-plates. The sight of them made Kara sick, not to mention actually going near them. But Alex and co. rounded them up before anything could really happen. No shots had even been fired, these goons knew when they were fully outmatched. 

Cat stood at the window, watching. 

Kara looked in, watched as Cat’s face pinched with worry. She knew what she had to do.

\----

“Supergirl!” The reporter waived her down and Kara sighed. She knew this had to happen but, well, here it went. “Is it true that you and Cat Grant broke up?” 

Kara squared her shoulders and nodded. “Yes.” 

“There are rumors that this is because of an affair between Ms. Grant and her former assistant, Kara Danvers!” The reporter thrust her microphone directly into Kara’s face, her eyes shining with investigative zeal. 

“What?” Kara pushed the microphone away just a bit. “An affair? No! Cat would never cheat!” 

“Oh? So there is something going on between Ms. Grant and Ms. Danvers?”

“What? That’s not what I said!”

“But you, Supergirl, hold no jealousy, that a mere assistant was able to capture Cat Grant’s heart more so than you?” 

“Huh?” Kara frowned. “Kara Danvers is a good person, I’m not surprised that Cat loves her. And Cat is just as lovely! I have no reason to be jealous! I’m just happy for them, they both deserve happiness!” 

The reporter nearly vibrated with excitement. “ _No_ _reason_ to be jealous? Even though Cat scorned you for another lover?” 

“What? That’s ridiculous! Cat didn’t scorn me! She wou-”

“Oh? Not scorned, but you and her aren’t da-” All of a sudden the reporter stopped and a huge, slow smile began to slip across her face. “Oh, well, how modern. Thank you, Supergirl!” 

“Huh?” Kara held both hands out in utter confusion as she watched the reporter nearly dance away. Goodness gracious, that was not how reporting was done! This kind of reporting is what gives reporters a bad name! 

\------

By the time she gets back to the penthouse, the headline is splashed across every website in National City. 

_CatCo CEO in Three-Way Relationship with Supergirl and Former Assistant? Not Strictly Business, Indeed_

Cat was waiting for her, her lip bit between her teeth in an absurd attempt to keep from laughing. “That went well.”

Kara flopped face-first onto their bed and mumbled, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

\-----

The Superfriends were all in different states of sobriety, and all of them were laughing. 

“Aww, don’t pout, Kara! It’s cute that you had no idea that’s what the reporter meant!” 

“And it totally works in your favor for people not finding out your secret.”

“How’s work been with those kinds of rumors though?”

Kara flopped her head over from where she had it on the table. “First! It would make no sense that the reporter came to that conclusion instead of just thinking that I was happy for Cat! And second!!” She flopped her head back over. “It’s been terribleeee, everyone was congratulating me and it’s been _so weird_.” 

That caused everyone to break into another round of laughter. It was just starting to quiet down when Cat opened her office door and stepped into the living room. “I can see that game night is going well.” She motioned to the abandoned Monopoly game and plethora of empty bottles. “What have you all been laughing about out here?”

Kara grumbled and Alex slapped her joyously on the back. “Kara’s been explaining how you two actually got together.” 

Cat walked around the bottles and stray snacks to slip down next to Kara. “Mhh, I see, I assume she’s regaled you with how she wooed me? Or what she claimed to be wooing.” She pressed against Kara’s side and Kara yanked her head up.

“What? No, she has noooottt!!!” 

“Cat, wait! They don’t need to hear that!”

A chorus of “Yes we do!”s filled the room and Cat laughed. 

“You can’t just give them half the story, darling.” She slipped her arm around Kara’s shoulders as Kara plopped her head back onto the table. “So, there I was, another boring day at the office trying to keep my empire from falling into the chaos caused by morons…”

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write the first and last scene of a story and go "what the heckers do I put in between?", that was like, the whole of this story but 3 times because I kept adding more endings.


End file.
